An Unlikely Savior
by tokumeino
Summary: Heather Mason falls into grave danger while traversing the Otherworldly halls of Brookhaven Hospital. When she's not strong enough to save herself, who will? Rated M for language and possible adult situations in later chapters. *Silent Hill 3 and the characters portrayed in the following story belong to Konami *New chapter coming soon!*
1. Chapter 1

I stepped quietly through the hallways of the hospital. I approached what was supposed to be the door this "Leonard" guy was behind. Funny thing was, I didn't remember there being a door at the end of the hallway the first time I explored the second floor. Oh, well. I had to speak with Leonard, he had something I might need. I opened the door to reveal a long hallway. _How could this be?_ I thought. I stepped inside and walked down the long corridors through a series of opening and closing gates.

Once I was back in the hospital, or whatever sick version of Brookhaven had replaced it, I kept wondering about. Who knows what could have changed around, and I was still in search of Leonard. I walked into a room that had a row of lockers. All of a sudden, there was ringing coming from one of the lockers. I cautiously tiptoed towards the second to last locker. I found the source of the ringing when I opened it, which happened to be a pay phone shoved in there. Nothing should really surprise me anymore after what I've been through, but somehow I still found myself baffled at the weirdness of this place. I talked to someone on the phone who mistakenly thought it was my birthday. One thing caught my attention: they said that my "beloved" Stanley was dead. Not that I cared. The notes and doll that he left were unsettling and didn't help with my psyche as I dealt with this hell hole. Whatever. I would never meet him, and I was glad.

I left after realizing the phone was not connected to anything. How could that call have taken place? I didn't really want to think about it too much. I was running through a long hall when I was suddenly tripped. I looked over to see one of those gross crawling creatures. Except this one seemed to be covered in blood, and definitely more vicious. I got up just for it for grab my legs even harder, pulling me to the ground with a ground-shaking thud. "Shit!" I exclaimed, I tried to pull myself up, but the monster crawled over me. "Fuck off!" I yelled at it, though I doubt that it could understand me. I scrambled to my feet and pulled out my handgun. I shot at it five times before it quit squirming. I was in pretty bad shape, but I had to catch my breath. I fumbled to pull out a health drink when I felt a sharp, spreading pain in the center of my back.

I gasped in agony and fell forward onto my hands and knees. Knowing whatever was behind me would gladly take advantage of this moment and finish me off, I scuttled forward and looked to see it was one of those damned nurses. I whipped out my gun and put my finger on the trigger, but when I pulled it all I got was a feeble click. Of course this would happen now! I hurriedly rummaged through the pockets in my vest for extra bullets. I know I had a box somewhere, but it made the situation worse that my hands were shaking. The nurse was approaching slowly, but wasn't too far away. I pulled out a single bullet and opened the gun. My hands were shaking, my breathing was ragged, and tears were now streaming down my face. I dropped the bullet, and frantically searched for another in my pocket. I knew that this might be the end of my quest for revenge. Claudia would get away with it, dammit. _I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so, so sorry._ The nurse raised her pipe, ready to strike the final blow. God knows what she'd do to me afterwards. Eat me, leave me to rot, drag me to that bitch Claudia. I was too weak and hysterical to do anything. If anything, I felt ashamed that is was the end. I would have rather been killed by Claudia or the stupid "god" thing she kept talking about. _I'm sorry I failed you, Dad._

I heard a screech like I had never heard before. The pipe crashed to the ground before my feet. the nurse froze in agony. I looked up, stopping my sobbing. The nurse shuddered as though it was being beaten, arched its back in one final scream, and then crumpled to the ground. Standing behind it, was a tall man in tattered and bloody hospital clothing. Blood dripped from his hand that gripped an equally bloody knife. I looked up at his face which was covered with wet, dark hair. Although his hair covered most of his face, I could see into his piercing, green eyes.

"Wh- Who are you?" I stuttered out.

His eyes fluttered to the ground for the moment, like he was almost a little shy.

"My name is... Stanley Coleman."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's y- you!" I shouted at him. "The guy on the phone said you were dead!" Of all people that could have saved me it had to be this freak!

"Well, I'm not dead, and I just rescued you," Stanley retorted. He didn't sound as crazy as he did in those journal entries.

"Well, thanks, but I've got to go find Leonard, so-" he cut me off mid sentence, "no! Don't find Leonard! He'll kill you!"

This struck me as odd.

"Why do you say that?"

"He's crazy! He's in The Order just like the rest of them! In fact, he tried to kill me!"

The Order was what Claudia was in. Leonard said he didn't like what she believed in, was he lying to me to lure me to him? God, I didn't know who to believe anymore.

"Listen, Stanley, I need a second to take all of this in," I started fanning my face with my hand. If this place wasn't confusing enough! Suddenly, Stanley pulled a rusted chair over and with one hand gently picked mine up and gestured for me to sit with the other. I cautiously sat. I still didn't know if I could trust this man. After all, he talked about us "being in love" before we had even met. If that's not creepy, I don't know what is. Thinking about this popped an idea into my head.

"Stanley," I said, as I grasped one of his hands with both of mine, "you know your way around here, don't you?"

He eagerly shook his head up and down, it kind of made him look cute.

"Well, do you think you could show me to Leonard? He has something I need."

Stanley got a worried look on his face. I could tell he was seriously debating it. Jeez, what had this Leonard guy done to him?

"I won't let Leonard even see you! And I have lots of weapons in case he tries to hurt either of us."

Stanley's face lit up at the word "us." Yuck, what was up with this guy? I had to admit though, his smile was adorable. I stood up as Stanley took a deep breath and said "okay! I'll help you! Anything for you." He squeezed one of my hands. Although it didn't make me feel sick per se, I was still trying to be cautious. I couldn't forget those disturbing journal entries. Well, if he actually was a psycho, I didn't want to set him off. I smiled and, while still holding my hand, he led me a little ways down the hall.

We entered what seemed to be a locker room similar to where I received the mysterious birthday phone call. Stanley began to search through the lockers, but didn't pull anything out. I just watched as I stood by the door. After going through the last locker, he stepped away with a slightly frustrated look on his face and let out a gruff sigh. He bit his lip and searched the room with his eyes. "Ah!" he exclaimed after he caught sight of a plastic bag in the trash can. He picked it up and handed it to me with a smile on his face. I held it in front of me. "Uh, why the plastic bag?" I asked him. "Well, we need a container for something, well, it's uh, well- you'll see later." And with that he grabbed my hand once more to lead me down the hall. However, this time, I think I might have felt a slight spark.


	3. Chapter 3

Down the hall we went once more. As we approached the elevator, one of those goddamned crawling things approached. I reached into my pocket for bullets and tried to reload when Stanley kicked the thing in the face! It made a sound that almost sounded like a whimper and then backed away. _Wow_, I thought, _he really does come in handy_. He pressed the button and the doors creaked open. Upon stepping inside, he pushed the button for the third floor. I just sat by, quietly. What was there to say? _Oh, you're my creepy stalker, what's up?_ This wasn't the time for idle conversation. Yet, I kind of did want to know more about him.

The elevator doors opened up. This floor looked no different from the others. But what did I expect? Stanley took hold of my hand again and led me to what, according to my tattered map, was supposed to be an examining room. He took a deep breath as he reached for the door. I wondered why…

Inside the room was another godawful creature that this psycho place dreamed up, except it was hanging upside down and its blood was being drained into a bucket! That was the first thing that hit me, the second thing was the awful smell. This Otherworldly place didn't smell like roses, but I could kind of get used to the smell of mold and rust. This room, however, smelled like full-on decay! I retched and coughed, my hand reaching for the door. Stanley guided me out of the room.

"What the hell is the purpose of that room? To disgust me half to death?" I felt sick to my stomach.

"I'm sorry," Stanley said with a worried look on his face, "I can do what I need to while you stay out here if you want."

I didn't want to seem weak, or like I was using him, but I gladly accepted that offer. I reloaded my gun for protection and tried to get the stench out of my nose as Stanley did whatever needed to be done in there. I started thinking. _This Stanley guy isn't really so bad. He's helping me find Leonard even though he seems deathly afraid of him, that's pretty nice. He saved my life too._ I still wasn't sure of him though. _Will I ever forget those journal entries? How creepy! But he doesn't act like whoever wrote those. I don't know._ I didn't want to think too much about it. I just needed to find Leonard. _He is pretty cute though._ Dammit! This wasn't the time for thinking about boys! I needed to find Leonard, get this "seal" thing, find Claudia, kill her, and avenge my father's death! Then get the hell out of Silent Hill.

How much time had passed? I wasn't really sure. It must have been a few minutes, but it felt like a while waiting in that dingy hallway, wrapped up in my own confused thoughts. Suddenly, the door opened, and Stanley walked out. He was holding something.

I looked over at it. "Uh, what could that happen to be?" It kind of looked like-

"Well, um," Stanley stuttered, "it's a bag full of blood."

I stared, unsure of how this would help us whatsoever besides helping us catch diseases.

"We'll need it later, trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

I continued to look at the bag. I still doubted Stanley a bit. _Well, he lives here, he should know_, I thought to myself. I wondered why he still lived here if nearly nobody else did. I must have had a weird look on my face because he asked me what's wrong. "Just thinking," I quietly answered.

"Well, do you want to go," he paused for a second, like he was trying to find the appropriate word, "approach Leonard?"

I nodded my head. "I have to. He has something I may need."

Stanley bit his lip, took a deep breath, and grabbed my hand. He led me back to the elevator, where we descended to the first floor. He then walked down a hallway to a pair of double doors. According to the map this was, or used to be, a dayroom. Both his hands reached towards the handles, but upon pulling on them he discovered the door was locked.

"Damn," he muttered. "We need to go somewhere I had hoped we didn't need to go, but I'm certain the key's there."

He began to walk towards the elevators and this time it was I who took _his_ hand. It was almost… impulsive. He glanced back and stopped walking for a moment, but I could see, as he turned around, a smile begin to form. In the elevator, he pressed the last button on the left side. The doors opened to reveal a large morgue. Some of the metal beds were empty, some were… occupied. We slowly walked across the room, towards what looked like a large oven door. _An oven?_ I pondered. _Oh_, I realized, _it's a cremator_. Stanley picked up the padlock with a puzzled look. He then made a quick scan over the room and exclaimed "ah!" He put his finger up in the air as a grin spread across his face. _How cute_, I smiled to myself. He put in some numbers I didn't catch, and the lock clicked open! He opened the cremator door, showing some leftover ashes and- a key? _Logic doesn't exist in Silent Hill, I guess_. "Come on!" He said excitedly. We ran over to the elevator, holding hands.

Once we were in front of the double doors on the first floor I noticed Stanley's mood change. He had grown more anxious and his breathing was uneven. As he tried to put the key in the lock, he missed several times, his hands were shaking. I used my hands to steady his, and he turned his head to look at me. I gave him an encouraging smile, and he gave me a nervous one. We put the key in the lock and turned it, leaving us with a satisfying click. I opened the doors and took Stanley's hand. "Lead the way," I said, still smiling. He was doing his best to smile back, but I could tell he was dying of anxiety. We made our way down another long hallway, and stood in front of what would be room C4.

"Okay, this is the room," Stanley said.

He was sweating, shaking, I could nearly feel the nervousness oozing out of him! I went to put my hand on his shoulder, but before I could he blurted out, "can we sit down for a second?

I obliged and we found a room a few doors down. We sat on the rusted metal chairs, which squeaked and groaned so much that I wasn't sure how long they'd be able to support us. Stanley had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. _Well, now's as good a time as ever_. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out "Why are you here?" Stanley sat up straight and looked up at me, a bit dazed for a second. "I- I mean, how, really." I didn't know how to phrase what I was wondering. He sighed, "are you sure you have the patience?" I nodded, putting my hand on one of his that rested on his knee.

"Well, before Silent Hill was like this, I was just a little kid, an orphan to be exact. But the caretakers at my orphanage were in The Order, so you can guess what I was raised to believe. I remember when I was 7, I became very ill and was taken to the hospital. A few days after being cared for, I woke up to find that a nurse hadn't come in yet. Feeling much better, I slipped out of my bed and opened the door. The halls were completely empty and looked as though they had been abandoned for years. Of course, I was very frightened. I was crying in my room when someone came in. It was Leonard Wolf, I recognized him because he was a member of the order and had a daughter a few years older than me, Claudia. He took me under his wing, and continued to teach me the ways of The Order. One day, things completely changed. Leonard told me of a man that wanted to kill God, and the man's name was Harry Mason."

I gasped, "my- my father…"

"Yes," he replied, "he came through the hospital searching for his daughter Carol. Leonard and I hid away from him. Soon, he left and we heard that he had destroyed God and gotten out of Silent Hill. However, he had taken the reincarnation of Alessa with him"

"That's… that's me…" I muttered.

"You were worshipped as a saint. You would bring God back. At least, that's what Leonard taught me. Seeing your image, and hearing about you made me fall in love with you. But it was a delusional obsession. And when Leonard found out about it he nurtured it, thinking that I would help in the birthing of God. Those diary entries were written by a madman. Not the person sitting here right now. Leonard drove my obsession and excited me with talk of 'paradise' and 'salvation'. I thought I would have it all."

Stanley paused as he stared at the ground. I understood now why the entries were so frightening. Of course it was the work of The Order! They had to fucking mess with everything, didn't they? Stanley closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"He was lying, of course. The older I got, the more I doubted his word. One day, this darkness spread, and the monsters began to populate this entire building. I was stuck in this hell-hole, smothering in my own insanity. This isn't paradise. This isn't salvation. Once I had realized, I confronted Leonard about it. He became enraged and pick up a large shard of glass and tried to stab me. He was becoming a monster. I could see it. His skin looked different, he walked differently, he behaved stranger than before. I didn't want to become a monster. So one day, in room C4, I prepared a ritual that would lock him away. I did all the necessary procedures before provoking him. He chased me into the room. I hid behind some medical equipment, as he barged in. He stared into the gaping hole I had summoned, and I leapt forward and knocked him into it before I finished the ritual, sealing the hole. I cried for a bit after that. He made me a psychotic, raving lunatic like the rest of them and now I was trapped in this place. So here I've been for what I think has been many years. But now here you are. So at least I have that shred of hope. I think I still love you, Heather. I don't know why, but I do. But I'm not insane like I was before. I want to help you, because there was no one to help me."

He looked up at me and I could see there were tears in his eyes. I hadn't noticed before, but tears were streaming down my face as well. We stared for a moment and it was completely silent. "Well," he said as he stood up, "that's my sad story. I hope you understand me better now." I jumped out of my chair and threw my arms around his neck. He stood still in shock for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood embracing for what was probably a second, but felt like an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

He pulled away, "let's go get that son of a bitch Leonard." I smiled, "let's go."

We entered C4. It looked like a normal hospital room except there was an altar set up on one of the beds. Stanley walked over and held out his hand. I gave him the bag of blood and watched and he opened it and poured the blood between two lit candles. The ground began to shake and there was a loud creaking noise. I turned around to see a hole had been ripped open, with a ladder leading into the darkness.

"Okay," I turned to Stanley, "I'm going to go first, be very quiet. Don't let him see or hear you until I say, alright?" Stanley looked not too happy about this, but finally he sighed, "alright. But if you're in trouble, I'm not hesitating to rip his head off." I nodded my head and started down the ladder. It seemed to go on for a while, but finally I could see the ground. I jumped down with a splash to realize the ground was covered by about a foot of murky water.

Stanley looked down at me, and I put my finger to my mouth, motioning for him to be quiet. I walked forward a bit.

"Heather?" A voice called.

"Yeah?" I replied. "Leonard, where are you?"

"Thank you, now I can finally leave here," the voice continued. "Now Claudia's ridiculous dream is over." It paused for a moment. "Now I guess it's time to dispose of her. The salvation of all mankind? Ha! Why must we reward even the unbelievers?"

He sounded crazy, just like Stanley had said. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"About our plans of course!" He replied. "It's true that God is merciful, but first one must be chosen! Only we who harken to the voice of God will be given the keys to paradise! Don't you think so, Heather?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, I didn't feel like dealing with this dumb church-talk. "Go ahead and think whatever you want."

"What do you mean by that?" he sounded a bit put off. Of course he would, but who cares?

"I mean I don't think the way you guys do," I replied, "I don't want any part of that kind of paradise!"

"You're an unbeliever?!" he boomed. "YOU DECEIVED ME!"

"I didn't deceive you! We were both just wrong about each other." Ugh! How could he ever think that I thought like him? I continued, "I thought you were a normal person…"

"So, you tried to trick me so you could run off with my seal, eh?" he sound more psychotic by the second. "HERETIC! You plan to destroy God!"

"I told you, I wasn't trying to trick anyone!" Now he was making me mad. "What is this 'seal' thing anyway?"

"Don't play innocent. You can't fool me anymore. The seal is MINE! I was appointed by God to be its guardian! The only thing you will get from me is a gruesome death."

All of a sudden, a large monster rose from the water, making me jump a little. "Leonard, is that you?"

"DEATH TO ALL WHO TURN THEIR BACKS ON GOD" the monster yelled.

So it was this nutcase Leonard. "Is everyone here a mental case?" I thought out loud. "Well, I guess you're not a person anyway."

I pulled forth my gun and shot at his head. A few bullets struck him and he plunged into the water. It was so dark that I wasn't sure where he was. I frantically looked around. Suddenly, he rose up underneath me, causing me to fall to the ground with a hard thud. _Ow, fuck._ I scrambled away as one of his hands- if you could even call it that anymore- struck that ground that I had just been sitting on. The floor shook as he dove beneath the waters once more. I kept running all over, and this time when he came up, he missed me. I shot at his head a few more times. He was about to go down, I could tell he was getting weak. Once more I zig zagged across the room, leading him on a chase. I was over by the ladder when he rose out of the muck. I pointed the gun at him, but before I could shoot, Stanley jumped from the ladder onto Leonard.

"STANLEY?" Leonard screeched. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW. WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Stanley smirked and said, "for revenge." With that, he stuck his knife into the top of Leonard's head then jumped down, slicing Leonard right down the middle. Stanley ran over and pulled me out of the way as Leonard collapsed into the water. Creating a large splash. We looked over at each other in shock, then began laughing with relief. All of a sudden everything started to turn white. _Am I fainting or something?_ "Stanley!" I cried out, and before I completely lost consciousness, I think I grabbed his hand.

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor of a hospital room. "Yuck!" I exclaimed as I quickly got to my feet. I was brushing my clothes off when I saw Stanley lying on the other side of the room. "Stanley!" I yelled as I ran over and got onto my knees. After shaking him for a few seconds, he started to come around. "Oh… Where am I? Why is it so bright? Ah," he squinted his eyes and put his hand on his head. I helped him up and escorted him to a cot. "We're back in normal- well, um, err- as normal as it gets Silent Hill!" I exclaimed. His eyes got wide. "Oh my god." He stared out the window, into the fog. He turned to me, "you- you've saved me from that hell. Oh, Heather, I love you!" He wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him as tightly as I could. Then, we both pulled away for a moment and stared into each others' eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, such a bright green. I hadn't really taken the time to really _look_ at him. His hair was dark, he had a strong jaw line, a straight nose… And he wasn't insane like I thought he was. Ha! It felt weird to feel so comfortable! I hadn't experienced comfort since- well, since… how many days had I been here? When was the last time I had dinner with my father? _Oh, Dad… _The sadness came back, and I looked down. Stanley put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up, placing a small kiss on my forehead. "I can't thank you enough. How could I ever repay you?" he asked. "Like this," I replied as I kissed him. He was very still for a split second before melting. He parted my lips with his, and I took in the moment. _I love you too._


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I guess we should head back to the motel now," I said as I pulled myself away from Stanley. "Motel?" Stanley pondered for a moment. "Oh, yeah. See, I came here with this detective guy, Douglas, and I told him I return to the motel after I was done searching here." Stanley nodded his head, "alright. Let's go!"

As we approached the exit of the hospital, I remembered that Stanley had no idea what it would be like out there. "Hey, Stanley?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm just going to let you know what it's like out there. And it's not pretty." Stanley paused for a moment, looking worried. "For one, it's really foggy. You can't see shit. But it's alright because I have a map. Also, everything's abandoned. No one in sight, besides a select few that you really don't want to know. Except for Douglas. He's pretty nice. But the worst part is the monsters. There are a lot out there. But don't worry. For whatever reason, this little radio," I held it out for him to see, "starts going crazy whenever one's around. So we'll know. Don't try to kill them. There's too many. Just run like hell. Are you ready?" He looked more anxious than ready, but he dryly replied, "ok."

I opened the doors and we stepped outside. Stanley lifted his hands to shield his eyes, he wasn't used to the brightness yet. I took the map out of my pocket and carefully unfolded it. "Look, here we are," I pointed to the hospital, "we just need to continue up this street, turn right, keep going for a little bit, and then the entrance should be right there." Stanley nodded his head decisively, like he was prepping himself. I took his hand and squeezed it. He looked up at me and I smiled. He smiled back and we walked out towards the street.

We entered the motel parking lot when Stanley asked "which room?" I couldn't really remember the number, but I remembered that it had been near the stairs. "Over there," as I pointed towards the steps, "we left it unlocked." As soon as I opened the door, I wish we hadn't left it unlocked. There to greet us was Vincent, an annoying little man that reminded me of a rat. "Where's Douglas?" I wouldn't put it past Vincent to have hurt him or have Claudia do it. "Ah! Stanley, is that you? You're so grown up now! You must be, what, 23? 24?" Vincent was getting on my nerves and I hadn't been in the room for 10 seconds yet. "Shut up! Where's Douglas?!" I was worried out of my mind about him. All I wanted to do was start attacking Vincent. "He went out," Vincent put his hands in front of him. I guess he could sense that I wanted to hurt him. "But he left a message for you," Vincent continued. It felt weird in the room. Like Vincent hadn't been alone… "Was there someone else here just now?" I hope it wasn't Claudia, that damn bitch. "No, no, just me," Vincent assured. Like I believed him. "Don't you want to know what the message is?" I was curious and still worried about Douglas. I paused, "yeah, what did he say?"

"'The church is on the other side of the lake.'" I waited a second to think it over, "church..? I wonder what he meant by that." Vincent pulled a slightly puzzled look, "you don't understand? That's where Claudia is. Across the lake, on the north side. If you're going, you'd better go through the amusement park. It's probably the only way in now." Sounded fucking great. He continued, "go northwest on Nathan Avenue. It's a bit far, but closer than heaven." I wasn't amused by his little joke at the end. I had ten billion questions, but I just went with one, "is that it for the message?" He replied with a simple "uh huh." I thanked him, but I still wasn't completely sure of him, "Douglas really said that?" He suddenly looked serious, "what's wrong, you don't trust me?" Right-o, genius.

We said our goodbyes and he finally left. "Ugh, I hate him," I gruffly sighed as I sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I remember him," Stanley sat next to me. I had been wondering how Vincent knew Stanley's name. I guess Stanley could tell what I was thinking and continued, "he was a member of the Order. Played a pretty big role, can't exactly remember what though…" I became angry, "I fucking knew it! I'll never trust that freak!" Stanley put his hand on my back, "yeah, he was always kind of weird. Not sure how he remembered my name. Kind of creepy.." I kind of chuckled to myself. A few hours ago, I thought Stanley was creepy. I guess Dad was always right. Don't judge someone until you know them. Then again, those journals were enough to creep anyone out. Of course, it was the Order deluding him. I was glad I had run into Stanley. It made me feel less alone.

I suddenly realized how grimy the both of us were. "Let's get cleaned up," I stood up and held my hand out to Stanley. We made our way over to the bathroom. The mirror was covered in… something, but I managed to get most of it off. I grabbed a few towels and attempted to turn on the sink faucet. It sputtered a few times before a stream of clear water came running out. "Oh, thank God for at least nice water." I looked at my face. It was filthy! I guess I had been through a lot. Better not to think of it now. "I think I'll go look for clean clothes and shoes," Stanley announced. "Where?" It's not like we had time to stop by the mall. In fact, I wasn't sure I ever wanted to go to a mall again (for obvious reasons). "I think I'll go look through some of these rooms, and if there's nothing, then there's some apartments down the street." I didn't know if I wanted him to leave. What if something happened to him? His clothes were in bad shape though. Dried blood, fresh blood, god knows what else. He wasn't even wearing shoes. "Alright," I begrudgingly replied, "but take this." I took out the gun. "You hold it like this and pull the trigger to shoot," I demonstrated, "but don't take on every monster out there. Only kill one if it's about to kill you. Ammo is sparse." I handed him the gun, "don't be long. No more than an hour?" He took the gun and smiled at me, "I won't be gone long. I promise I'll come back." I hugged him. I had known him for maybe a few hours and I already cared so much about him. I guess that's what being in a situation like this does to you.

He walked out the door, "don't worry."


	7. Chapter 7

Well, Stanley had left. _Hmm_, I thought to myself,_ I guess I could shower_. I decided to clean my clothes first. With no washer or dryer on hand, all I could do was wipe my boots down and try to rub the stains out of my clothes with a towel. I searched around in the drawers and, what do you know, I actually found some violet scented perfume! Cheap perfume, but better smelling than how I currently smelled. I left my clothes folded over a chair in the room with the bed and turned on the shower. Luckily the water was clean as well. I scrubbed all the dirt off my face with a towel and then picked up the tiny generic bottle of shampoo. There wasn't any conditioner, but beggars can't be choosers. I found only an opened bar of soap for body wash, and there was no way in hell I was using that. So I just used shampoo again. Once I was finished, I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried myself off with another towel and used it to tussle my hair until it was damp. With that, I put my clean(ish) and better smelling clothes on.

I was feeling a lot better when I realized that Stanley wasn't back yet. What had it been? An hour? Two hours? No way to tell. Not like any clocks here worked. I searched the room for some sort of weapon and found a tire iron. With that, I approached the door, ready to find him when he opened the door. "Stanley!" I dropped the tire iron and went to hug him when I realized that I was clean and he was still cover in muck. I put my arms down and we both chuckled. "Look," he held out some folded clothes and a pair of shoes. "I can't believe you actually found something!" he put the clothes down on the bed and we went into the bathroom. I grabbed the towel I had scrubbed my face with and flipped it to the clean side. Pushing his hair back, I began to wipe some of the dirt away. I would have never guessed how fair his complexion was, but then I remembered that he hadn't seen the sun in probably a decade and a half. We were silent, as I focused on cleaning his face. Once I had finished, I stepped back a little bit. "Wow," was all I could say. He was quite attractive to say the least. I couldn't pull away from those piercing green eyes. He turned and looked in the mirror. His eyes grew wider and he began to touch his face. "I haven't seen myself in a while," he then began to laugh a relieved laugh. "Well," I smiled, "I'll just leave you to shower." He nodded his head as I shut the door behind me.

While he was showering, I thought about my plan. _The amusement park. What could be so bad about an amusement park, right? I just need to go through it and get to the church. Simple. But I'm sure it won't be simple at all. Who knows what kind of freaks are waiting there? I'll just need to get through it. For Dad_. My thinking was interrupted when I heard the bathroom door crack open a little. "Um, Heather?" Stanley was talking through the crack. I guess he was done showering. "I kind of forgot my clothes." I jumped up and grabbed them, "oh! Here you go!" I passed them through the crack of the door. I couldn't see anything through the crack really, but I did get a glimpse of the mirror. Let's just say, he has a cute butt.

A few minutes later, Stanley came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and some converse. "Well, look at you," I smiled. "You like it?" he asked. I walked up to him, put my arms around his neck, and looked up at him. "I sure do," I said after biting my lip. Stanley's eyes got a little wider and he gulped pretty loudly. He leaned down towards me and I moved closer to him, until our lips met. He was a pretty damn good kisser for someone that hadn't had any human interaction in years. He turned around, while we were still kissing, and slowly stepped backwards towards the bed. He sat down and I crawled onto his lap, my legs on either side of his. He continued to move backward until he was leaning against the headboard. We continued to kiss. His arms were wrapped around my waist and he was pressing me close to his body. My hands were at the sides of his face. The kisses were slow and sweet.

He slid the tips of his fingers under my shirt and paused there, like he was asking permission. When I didn't protest, he continued to slide them up my back until he found my bra. He quickly undid the clamps with no problem and moved his hands to the front. He slid them over my breasts and I sharply inhaled. He continued to tease them and squeeze them. I glimpsed over and saw the map of Silent Hill I had placed on a chair by the bed while cleaning my clothes earlier. I let out an annoyed groan. "What's the matter?" I motioned over to the map and Stanley nodded his head, sliding his hands from under my shirt. I fixed the clamps on my bra and got off of his lap.

I knew I had to continue, but it all seemed so tiring. I realized I was tired. But I couldn't give up. I must've had an annoyed look on my face because Stanley asked me if I wanted to talk about it. "I have to do this, I know I do. But it all just seems like so much. So much to handle. When will it be over? Maybe it won't ever be over." I quickly turned my back to Stanley and crossed my arms. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I know it seems daunting, but we'll get through this together." I turned to face him, arms still crossed. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head to upwards to meet his gaze. "Besides," he continued with a smirk, "the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can continue, if you know what I mean.


End file.
